


comfortable [art]

by dgr



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: ...also charlotte might be drooling into the pillow because reasons, F/F, aka literally sleeping together, but they're clearly naked even though you can't see anything, except kinda holding hands, really simple art, they're sharing a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgr/pseuds/dgr





	comfortable [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).




End file.
